


Furihata Week and FuriAka Week2015!

by Lady_Sephia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, M/M, minor descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sephia/pseuds/Lady_Sephia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did not get nearly as many prompts written for Furihata week as I wanted and now FuriAka week has started so I'll be adding anything I write to here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompts: After school activities/Gen
> 
> Unedited so please don't mind any mistakes.

Furi hummed quietly as he wandered among the bookshelves in the library. As much as he loved basketball and playing with the team there was just something about coming back to books that never failed to make him smile.

He didn’t have any club activities today for either the Library Committee or Basketball but he was supposed to be studying with Kuroko and Kagami today, however they both were on cleaning duty. Normally he would’ve waited with Kawahira and Fukuda while waiting for the other two to finish, but they both had plans with their families today and had to leave right away, so instead his feet lead him automatically to the library.

He had greeted the librarian as he had entered and had gotten a smile and a nod in return before finding himself in walking between the shelves.

‘I might as well pick up a new book while I’m here. I’m almost done my current one’ he thought as he began to actively browse the titles in front of him, running his hand along the spines of some of his favorites as if greeting an old friend.

As he neared the end of the isle that he was in his eyes lit up upon seeing a certain title and he quickly grabbed it before leafing through the pages as if the book itself was an old friend. In  a way it was, it was one of his favorites and it was also the book that sparked the first lengthy conversation he had had with Kuroko near the beginning of the school year when they were still getting to know each other.

Smiling to himself he closed the book and turned around to go check it out figuring that Kuroko and Kagami would be done soon, only to run into someone standing right behind him. Flailing a bit trying to regain his balance he stopped once he felt someone gently grab his shoulders.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” he said as he bowed slightly once he was steady on his feet again and the hands had pulled away.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have been standing so close.” came a familiar voice.

Looking up he was met with the familiar face of Kagami, looking somewhat embarrassed from the whole incident.

“I told you, you were too close Kagami-kun” came a voice from Furi’s left causing both him and Kagami to jump.

“Kuroko?! When did you get here??” Furi asked, seeing the team’s Shadow standing beside him when he was sure it was empty a few minutes ago.

“I’ve been here the whole time, though originally I was behind Kagami-kun.” he smiled at Furi “we finished early and figured we’d come looking for you. Are you ready to go?”

“Ah, yes! I just need to check this out first.” he said holding up the book in his hand. Seeing which book it was Kuroko smiled a little wider.

“An excellent choice.”

The three of them headed up to the counter where Furi checked out his book and after making sure they all had everything they needed they were on their way.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Rare pair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came from listening to the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam and has been bouncing around in my head for awhile.

The first thing that Furi noticed as he came to was that he was freezing and someone was holding him, when he finally managed to open his eyes he was met with Kuroko’s crying face above him with blood mixed in with the pale blue strands. Shortly after that he realized he could see flashing lights in the background.

It was supposed to be a fun night. They had only been dating for a year and were still kind of feeling things out. They were happy with each other but were content to take things slow. They had just finished their midterms which had kept them apart for the better part of the week, so they had made plans to go out out of town for the weekend in celebration.

Only, that’s not what happened.

Kuroko had picked him up around 6pm, their last classes only getting out at 4 and 5 respectively. After stopping for a quick bite to eat they were soon on their way, just looking forward to a relaxing weekend together after midterm hell.

It was dusk by the time they were on the road, but they weren’t too worried. Kuroko was a good driver and they weren’t going too far away, only an hour or two. They passed the time with music playing softly in the background and talking about their classes, as well as any new books either of them had gotten to read lately.

It was as they came to a sparsely lit part of the road where things went wrong.

At some point probably earlier that day or even within a few hours, someone had abandoned their car for some reason. Now normally this wouldn’t be a problem except for a couple things. One, it was on a blind corner and two.

It was still in the middle of the road.

There was no time for Kuroko to slam on the breaks so he did the only thing he could think of which was swerve. The last thing that Furi remembered was seeing a large tree trunk looming in the windshield and hearing a blood curdling scream, which now that he thought about it probably came from his own throat.

‘Oh, that’s what happened.’

His thoughts were sluggish and he was so tired. He was also glad Kuroko was holding him, it was so cold which seemed strange as the weather had been pretty mild recently. Though he couldn’t feel much of Kuroko’s heat either.

“Hey…Tetsuya” he called, trying out the name out loud for the first time and liking the sound of it. Why hadn’t they been using first names again? Habit probably, now that he thought about it. Pulling his mind away from that train of thought he turned his focus back to his still crying boyfriend. Why was he crying so much, was he hurt?

“Are you okay? You’re crying a lot, are you in pain?”

“I’ll be fine…Kouki”

“Oh…..good…” he was so tired, maybe he could take a nap. That might help. Then he could figure out what was making Tetsuya cry so much. But first, he kind of wanted a kiss from his boyfriend.

“Hey Tetsuya?...Can I have a kiss?”

Rather than answer with words Kuroko leaned over Furi and pressed warm lips against his cold ones. Sighing contentedly into the kiss Furi allowed his eyes to fall closed, only opening them again when he felt Kuroko pull away and shake him a bit.

“Come on Kouki, you can’t sleep now.”

“But….I’m so tired….and cold…”

His eyes were drooping again, and there was no way for him to keep them open. He didn’t like worrying Tetsuya but he really needed to sleep. He’d be fine after that.

“Just...a quick nap Tetsuya…” he said, his eyes falling closed at last.

As he let the darkness take him he never heard Tetsuya screaming his name, begging him to wake up.


	3. FuriAka day 1- Growing Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short drabble that decided to invade my head while I was at work tonight, enjoy!~

Kouki stood quietly in the doorway, tea tray still in his hands as he watched Seijurou seated on the back porch. It was a beautiful day and the sun was warm, it’s rays catching in the beautiful mixture of red and silver that the other’s hair had become.

Catching sight of his own reflection he couldn’t help but smile at his own brown and silver locks, the crows feet at the corners of his eyes becoming more prominent. The last 35 years together had been wonderful, even with their rough spots. Looking back at Seijurou as the other lifted a hand to allow a small bird to land on it, Kouki couldn’t help but look forward to what the next 30 years may bring their way.


End file.
